1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a toner bottle driving device control method and an image forming apparatus that employs the toner bottle driving device control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are image forming apparatuses that include a toner filling device or a toner supply device to supply toner to a developing device inside the apparatus from a toner bottle having a toner outlet positioned on an end side of the toner bottle. For example, the toner filling device or the toner supply device rotates the toner bottle to discharge the toner from the toner outlet of the toner bottle into a toner container of the toner filling device or the toner supply device.